cerescelestiallegendfandomcom-20200213-history
The Return of the First
"The Return of the First" 'is the fourteenth episode of ''Ceres Celestial Legend. Another title for this episode is '''"The Return of the Ancestor." Synopsis Aya returns from the hospital and finds Toya in his room struggling to bandage his wounds. She helps him and lays her head on his back, wishing that the moment would last forever. Meanwhile Kagami is cleaning up after Aki's murder of his own grandfather. He looks at the mummy and muses that he understands why Ceres kept reincarnating as her body was not allowed to rest in peace. But he knows that the relic is merely a thing and more important is the Ceres that was reincarnated in Aya. The Aogiris are sitting down to dinner when their servant Kyū runs in and tells them that Toya is nowhere to be found. Suzumi knows that Toya has decided to act alone in keeping an eye on the Mikages and has promised to keep in touch, but Aya, Yuhi and Chidori set out in search of Toya before she can tell them. Aya catches up with Toya by a fountain. Toya explains that the Mikages will come after him and that he doesn't want to leave Aki alone. He promises to watch over Aya. Leaving the Mikage mansion, Aki detects Ceres' presence and forces Kagami to drive towards her. He appears on the scene as Toya and Aya warmly and lovingly embrace. Aya runs over to Aki, but is warned by Ceres to get away from him. Aki pulls her into a deep, passionate kiss. Aya realizes that he is not Aki and pulls away. Aki tells them that the real Aki has gone to sleep deep within his own subconscious. A distraught Aya transforms into Ceres and Aki taunts her, telling her that she will always be his woman and that she will never ever find her celestial robe. As he makes his threats he collapses due to lack of sleep and hunger, as Aki had not eaten or drunk anything for a few days as he struggled for control. Toya runs forward to get Aki but Wei gets there first. He calls Toya a traitor and promises to kill him someday. As Kagami and the others drive away he ponders whether the reappearance of the Progenitor will be good or bad for the C-project. Toya goes on alone to keep an eye on the Mikage. Aya stays in her room and watches old videos of Aki. She tells Yuhi and Chidori she can't go on any longer knowing that there was nothing left of Aki in the man she met at the fountain. Yuhi reassures Aya that Aki is merely "asleep" and together with Chidori encourages her not to give up on him. Characters * Aya Mikage * Toya * Yuhi * Suzumi * Kagami * Wei * Aki Mikage (no lines) * Ceres Minor Characters * Chidori * Mrs. Q Trivia * Aki Mikage makes appearances only in body, as his conscious mind has been taken over by the dark soul of Mikagi, the founder of the Mikage family known as "the Progenitor."